Temptation
by used romance
Summary: DRABBLE It had been so long since Lucius had protected a human from himself with such fervor. Harry deserved everything he wanted, even if what he wanted was another man in their bed.


**Author's Note: **Oh my, two updates within a few days of each other! It's only a drabble, but still.

This follows "Improvisation" somewhere down the invisible timeline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from these works.

**Warnings: **lemons of the slashy variety

**Temptation**

Still tangled in the grips of sleep, Lucius felt a warmth lining his body, from the curve of his chin to the breadth of his chest to the length of his legs. He inhaled deeply, tasting the scent of the source on his tongue. He wondered if waking up with someone in his arms had always been this comfortable. Of course, Harry was his love, his one true heart, but _this_… this was a truly rare experience. He hadn't waken to someone with a pulse in over a _century._ And one with such beautiful blood, no less.

_Blood… oh yes…_

He woke and tore away from the body, slamming against the far wall in his haste. Garrett twitched on the bed, but the boy was such a heavy sleeper, he was even less sensitive than Lucius anticipated.

Which was quite a relief, he thought, as he fought against the hungry beast within him, knowing what a fright he would cause the human. He leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily, as if he had to physically fend off his internal enemy.

It had been so long since he had protected a human from himself with such fervor, the last being his dear one, his Harry. And Harry… he deserved everything he wanted, even if what he wanted was another man in their bed.

Lucius sat beside Garrett, stroking the dark hair that was so much like his Harry's in texture and length - but it fell neatly around Garrett's head, whereas Harry's was as unruly as could be. His face was rounder, owing to his Asian heritage, where Harry's was more angular.

But his lips, his lips were exactly like Harry's - the same pink, the same upward curving corners, the same peek of tongue-

"What are you doing?" Garrett whispered groggily with a laugh.

Realizing he was tracing Garrett's lips, Lucius retracted his hand and smiled absently.

"I need to taste you," he said baldly. "I can't wait much longer."

He pushed Garrett's shirt up his chest slowly, as if waiting for the boy to reject him. He only stilled, waiting for Lucius to go further - and he heeded the silent request by straddling the lithe dancer's legs, tracing his way down to his prize.

"Oh_ god _yes," Garrett panted, spreading his legs as much as he could and grabbing the sheets under his hand.

With as much finesse as he could muster with his hunger tearing at his skin, Lucius tugged away Garrett's pants, pausing only long enough to determine how long it would take to earn his treat before sinking into the heat of the human's trembling desire.

Garrett was so wanton in expressing his appreciation for Lucius' worship. He tossed his head against the pillow, crying out, begging him, thanking him, sometimes losing all coherency but never releasing his grip on the sheets, as if that could keep him grounded.

"We are not to drink your blood," Lucius whispered, shuddering at the mere _thought _of it. He fondled Garrett with just the appropriate amount of pressure, just on this side of pain. "But I can taste you under your skin. And you - are - _delicious._" The last words were punctuated by lengthy pulls, which caused Garrett to arch and gasp as he always did before his little death.

But it had become too much for Lucius, the first drops of Garrett's fluids dripping into his grasp, slicking his way even as his nostrils flared at the smell. The slightest exposure to the liquid pleasure affected him drastically, as if he split Garrett open with a blade. Like a newly-turned fledgling, Lucius felt his hunger best him, and he shut his eyes in shame, pulling away quickly from the heated body. His mouth agape, the fangs shining prominently, he raised his arm to hide Garrett from the sight, but too late. Garrett gasped, recoiled as all prey do at the sight of the predator. Lucius panted in exertion, forcing back his hunger while the temptation lay bare before him, piecing together his composure so forcefully he groaned.

_No… no… not him, not now… _

He felt the teeth retracting slowly, and as they did so, he heard Garrett's quick, fearful heartbeat relax subtly.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked in genuine wonder.

Lucius pressed his lips together and shook his head, though he was frightened that if they continued… he couldn't bare it if his pointed teeth tore his lover's skin, there would be no way he could fight the beast if the boy bled. He would leave, he would hunt and kill until his hunger was sated, if he needed to.

Seeing his hesitation, Garrett began to stroke himself - slowly, deliberately - an invitation as well as a request.

"Finish me."

_Fearless, single-minded, wanton fool. _Lucius knew Harry and Garrett were alike in more ways than their looks. He smirked and covered Garrett's hand, squeezing him before devouring him once more.

The taste of the human exploded on Lucius' tongue. He swallowed every pulse, chased every drop, and moaned lamentably when there was nothing left in the limp organ. He panted against Garrett's thigh, which still tensed randomly as if his pleasure still pulsed through him at random intervals.

"He loves you, you know. My Harry."

Lucius supposed it was the draught of Garrett's essence which loosened his tongue. Then again, there was no use regretting what he couldn't retract.

"And you? What do you feel for me?" Even after his intense release, Garrett had enough brains in him to realize what Lucius had said. He would have to do better next time.

"I… understand his reasons."


End file.
